


Сила воображения

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter References, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну вот и всё. Над Стайлзом нависает тень, фигура впереди явно приноравливается для броска, и Стайлз выкрикивает единственное, что приходит ему в голову…<br/>– Сектумсемпра!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сила воображения

Как известно, Бикон Хиллз – чертов маяк для всякой сверхъестественной ерунды, центр, в котором сосредотачивается сила, порой очень большая и даже разрушительная. И удивительно, что после гибели почти всей семьи Хейлов никакая другая стая не попыталась присвоить себе эту территорию. По скромному мнению Стайлза, это было лишь вопросом времени – когда до кого-нибудь наконец дойдёт, что можно отхапать себе лакомый кусочек, у которого, грубо говоря, даже нет хозяина. И вот это время пришло.  
Напавшая на них стая огромна. Стайлзу невольно приходит в голову сравнение с толпой только-только обращенных вампиров из какой-то части «Сумерек». Эти волчата очень похожи на них: они уже чувствуют силу, но ещё не умеют её контролировать. Хотят только нападать, иногда даже не разбирая, что бьют своих же.  
И лучше бы они и дальше били своих, потому что сейчас над Стайлзом возвышается огромный устрашающий парень, на которого не хочется даже поднимать глаза. Стайлз видит только носки его окровавленных кроссовок. Кажется, это конец. Никто чудесным образом не возникнет из воздуха и не спасет его, каждый и так занят своей охапкой обезумевших бет, всё продолжающих появляться, как будто где-то открылся их неисчерпаемый источник.  
Ну вот и всё. Над Стайлзом нависает тень, фигура впереди явно приноравливается для броска, и Стайлз выкрикивает единственное, что приходит ему в голову…  
– Сектумсемпра!!!  
Он ещё успевает подумать, что так нелепо умирать с несуществующим заклинанием на губах, когда над ним раздается жуткий звук – и в лицо тут же летят брызги крови. Стайлз дёргается, вытирая ладонью глаза, и еле может откатиться в сторону, как рядом с ним падет кровавая груда конечностей только что собиравшегося его убить оборотня.  
– Стайлз?.. – как сквозь туман слышит он.  
Повернув голову, он видит Эллисон, и выражение её лица говорит, что она стала полноценным свидетелем произошедшего.  
– Что... – непонимающе начинает она, явно забыв о том, где и в какой ситуации они находятся.  
Сзади неё уже стоит очередная вражеская бета, и даже если Эллисон развернётся прямо сейчас, натянуть тетиву она уже точно не успеет. Поэтому Стайлз, усиленно глядя на нависшего над подругой оборотня, сам не веря себе, четко произносит:  
– Ступефай!  
Эллисон тут же отпрыгивает назад и, больше не теряя времени, выпускает стрелу в замершего на месте противника. Быстро оглядываясь по сторонам и держа наготове новую рябиновую стрелу, она кричит Стайлзу:  
– Как это возможно?!  
– Главное в это верить – тогда возможно всё! – бросает в ответ Стайлз, резюмируя сказанное однажды Дитоном, сам не понимая, почему он так в этом уверен. В любом случае, это действует. Он четко знал, какого результата хотел добиться – и оба произнесённые заклинания сработали. Возможно, дело в том, что в небе висит какая-нибудь суперполная луна, усиливающая и без того крышесносную магию этого места, а может, всё получилось бы и раньше, приди кому-то в голову просто попробовать. Сейчас же не время для размышлений, хотя Стайлз с удовольствием променял бы на них эту бесконечную кровавую бойню.  
Эллисон коротко оборачивается на него, удивлённо приподняв брови, но тут же бросается вперёд – туда, где Скотта с трёх сторон обступают чужие беты.  
– Вингардиум левиоса! – кричит она, машинально выбрасывая перед собой правую руку, отчего отпущенная тетива слегка толкает так и не успевшую толком пролететь стрелу.  
Трудно сказать, в кого целится Эллисон. В любом случае, попадает она в Скотта – и тот буквально воспаряет над бросившимися на него и теперь столкнувшимися лбами оборотнями. Те отшатываются в разные стороны, не понимая, что происходит, в то время как Стайлз панически пытается вспомнить хоть какие-нибудь подходящие заклинания… Ну не зря же он в своё время изучал соответствующую страничку в википедии?  
– Редукто! – орёт он и огромными глазами смотрит на то, как оборотней разрывает на куски.  
Ему сразу же становится плохо. Кажется, его сейчас стошнит… Нужно срочно сваливать отсюда, потому что прибраться тут теперь вообще когда-либо будет в принципе невозможно…  
И тут Стайлза осеняет.  
– Эванеско… – шепчет он, глядя на разбросанные повсюду окровавленные конечности. – Эванеско… – переведя взгляд на первый труп, разрезанный внезапной Сектумсемпрой. – Эванеско! – Теперь исчезают два оборотня, как раз направляющиеся в его сторону. Если всё, что необходимо, уже есть у Стайлза в голове, то он может использовать эти заклинания, как угодно. Исчезновение предмета? Почему только предмета?  
– Эванеско! – пытается повторить за ним Эллисон, но у неё почему-то не получается. То ли она до конца в это не верит, то ли её мозг работает совсем не так, как у Стайлза. С нападающих оборотней исчезает вся одежда, и Эллисон, задушено вскрикнув, не задумываясь, выпускает в каждого по стреле. Так надёжнее.  
Стайлз же не успевает кричать заклинание направо и налево – отбиваясь от собственных нападающих, убирая противников Эллисон, Скотта, Айзека и, наконец, Дерека. Который теперь сражается с мощным альфой, только что буквально свалившимся ему на голову. По тому и без ярко алых глаз было бы понятно, что он альфа, настолько он огромный и ужасающий. И Стайлз никак не может выцепить момент, чтобы однозначно приглядеться к чужому альфе и направить заклинание на него. Ему совсем не хочется стереть с лица земли Дерека. Пока он дёргается из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти удобный угол, при этом не подходя слишком близко, со всех сторон начинают наступать новые беты. Ну когда-то же они должны закончиться??  
– Блин, – мотает головой Стайлз и с трудом добирается до ближайшей стены. – Все сюда! – И все почему-то моментально слушаются, вставая рядом с ним. Все, кроме Дерека. – Дерек. Быстро. Сюда, – шипит Стайлз и, на всякий случай, надеясь всё-таки не задеть Дерека и изо всех сил глядя на другого альфу, добавляет: – Депульсо.  
И ему всё равно, что это даже не каноническое заклинание. Он в него верит – и оно делает своё дело. Гигантский альфа отлетает назад, давая Дереку время метнуться к своей стае и встать перед ней, пытаясь закрыть собой. Возможно, он не заметил, что Стайлз только что стал великим волшебником. Или, возможно, всё ещё не верит в действенность его силы. Однако всё же слушается, как будто не сам он здесь отдаёт приказы.  
– Э, нет, – Стайлз плечом пытается подвинуть его в сторону и кое-как встаёт рядом, оказываясь почти один на один с наступающими противниками. Дерек предостерегающе рычит, как будто и правда готов в одиночку броситься на них всех. Но Стайлз дрожащими пальцами хватает его руку, то ли успокаивая, то ли пытаясь найти поддержку, и произносит:  
– Эванеско.  
Только что перед ними было больше десятка клацающих зубами оборотней, но мгновение ока – и никого нет. Абсолютная пустота.  
– Что. Это. Было? – спрашивает сзади Скотт. Стайлз оборачивается и запоздало отпускает руку Дерека, неловко скользнув по ней пальцами.  
– Чертоги разума, чувак. – Стайлз подносит руку к виску, но несмотря на то, что Скотт вместе со Стайлзом смотрел всё, к чему можно было увидеть отсылки этим вечером, Скотт всё равно не понимает. – Забей, чувак. Это магия.  
Скотт пораженно мотает головой.  
– И ведь я не могу тебе не верить. Я видел всё собственными глазами.  
– Вот именно, – кивает Эллисон, – тут главное верить. У меня не очень-то хорошо получилось.  
– А у меня получится? – наконец даёт о себе знать Айзек. – Алохомора? – спрашивает он, глядя на ближайшую дверь. Та легонько пошатывается в петлях и поскрипывает, но это скорее от ветра, чем от заклинания. – Ну и ладно, не быть мне Гарри Поттером, – пожимает плечами он и, как ни в чем не бывало, отходит, направляясь в сторону машин.  
Всё-таки забавно, какие кому в голову приходят заклинания.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Скотт у Эллисон, и Стайлз только усмехается, не обижаясь, что друг не интересуется его состоянием.  
– Да, – устало улыбается Эллисон. – Поехали домой.  
– Ты как? – коротко интересуется оставшийся рядом Дерек.  
– Я бы с удовольствием заглянул к мадам Помфри, – морщится Стайлз, стараясь не делать резких движений. Всё-таки в стрессовой ситуации боль как-то притуплялась, но теперь вернулась в полном объеме. – А то я что-то не помню ни одного исцеляющего заклинания.  
– Если я правильно понял суть… – Дерек хмыкает и смешно взмахивает перед ним руками, не произнося больше ни слова.  
И Стайлз вдруг чувствует, как его раны затягиваются и всё тело перестаёт болеть. Он удивленно смотрит на свои руки с совершенно новенькой нетронутой кожей и даже задирает футболку, чтобы убедиться, что и другие повреждения исчезли.  
– Воу, – восхищенно говорит он. – Беспалочковая. Невербальная. Магия. Да ты крут.  
Дерек улыбается уголком рта и кивает в сторону машины. Но Стайлзу вдруг очень хочется кое-что проверить. Вдруг все эти чудеса происходят только в ночь суперполной луны раз в сколько-нибудь лет? Он не должен упустить такую возможность.  
Он задумывается на мгновение и с улыбкой произносит:  
– Экспекто патронум!..  
В воздухе материализуется сверкающая фигура, и Стайлз с умилением и невольным обожанием смотрит на маленькую, тоненькую и невероятно ушастую антилопу с небольшими рожками (мальчик, и на том спасибо). Малыш-стенбок удивленно оглядывается по сторонам, в несколько шагов оказывается рядом с Дереком и, доверчиво ткнувшись носом ему в ладонь, растворяется в воздухе.  
Стайлз смущенно смотрит на Дерека – тот еле сдерживает улыбку.  
– Пойдём, Бэмби, отвезу тебя домой, – предлагает он.  
Стайлз обреченно вздыхает и шагает вслед за ним.

** 

Следующим утром Стайлз просыпается от звука пришедшего сообщения. Он на ощупь находит телефон и сонно щурится, тыкая пальцем в экран. И тут же смеется, открыв присланную Дереком картинку:

Стайлз набирает в ответ: «Вспомни Джексона и не шути так больше», но никак не может перестать улыбаться.


End file.
